La vida sin el torneo
by Otashaman
Summary: Imagínense a los shamanes en una vida normal, ya que nacen en el lapso de los 500 años del torneo, en que Hao no hubiera tenido como espíritu al espíritu del fuego y su familia lo hubiera aceptado y criado.
1. Chapter 1

Konishiwa mi gente, aqui otro de mis fanfics, el primero que hice y segundo en publicar aqui, espero les guste Bye-bye.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La vida sin el torneo<strong>

**Introducción**

Imagínense a los shamanes en una vida normal, ya que nacen en el lapso de los 500 años del torneo, en que Hao no hubiera tenido como espíritu al espíritu del fuego y su familia lo hubiera aceptado y criado. Bueno se que están pensando que es un dulce sueño pero en mi fic es así, además de que hay personajes especiales como tres espíritus animales que controlan el fuego, el aire y el agua cada uno y sus shamanes son parte de una de las familias de shamanes mas famosas que han existido y otro ejemplo de mis personajes especiales son las primas de los Asakura Ram y Mina que conocerán en unos momentos Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos

PDT: Es el primer fic de Shaman King que hago así que espero que les guste

**Capitulo 1**

**Un día normal de estudiantes**

En una colina de Tokio un chico de cabello castaño camina tranquilamente y se sienta al lado de una chica de cabello rubio tomándola de la mano a ver el atardecer

Chico: Que hermoso se ve ¿no Anna?

Chica: Si es hermoso Yho

Se quedan callados un momento

Anna: Yho

Yho: ¿Si?

Anna: Tengo algo para ti –se acerca y le da un apasionado beso- ¿te gusto Yho Asakura?, asakura, asakura

¿?: Yho Asakura despierte

¿?: Yho –lo mueve-

Yho: ¿Ah? Ah – bosteza- que sueño mas raro pero me gusto, ¿Qué ocurre?

¿?: Te quedaste dormido en la clase

Yho: ¿Ah? –voltea y ve que el profesor esta parado al frente de su pupitre- hola profesor

Profesor: Esta es la cuarta vez que se duerme en mi clase –sube la mirada hacia un chico de cabello largo que era idéntico a Yho- creí que iba a vigilar que no se durmiera, ¿me hoyo Hao Asakura?

Hao: A mi ni me vea, esta vez no es mi culpa –apoya la cabeza en su mano y cierra los ojos-

Profesor: Eso quiere decir que las otras veces si fue su culpa

Hao: -abre los ojos- ¡Huí!

¿?: Metiste la pata

¿?: Y bien metida

Los dos se ríen

Yho: -se acomoda y voltea- No se burlen chicos

¿?: Huí, que protector

Profesor: Señor Horo-Horo Usui, señor Len Tao, dejen de burlarse

Los dos: Si profesor

Suena la campana

Hao: Hasta que nos podemos ir de aquí

Profesor: Bueno muchachos nos vemos el lunes, no olviden leer la página 18 de su libro de química y blablabla

Anna: -se acerca al puesto de Yho- llega temprano, no me quiero quedar sola en la casa

Yho: Si Anna

Anna: -se acerca a Hao que esta apunto de salir del salón- Hao espera

Hao: -para en seco- ¿Si Anna?

Anna: -le da un papel- Toma

Hao: ¿Que es esto?

Anna: Yho no olvides que debes hacer las compras de la cena

Yho: Si Anna

Anna: -sale del salón-

Yho: -suspira- vamos Hao, hay que hacer las compras

Hao: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yho: Que Anna te puso a que me ayudes

Hao: ¿Cómo?

Yho: Eso –señala el papel- es la lista de las compras y como te la dio eso significa…

Hao: Que me puso a que te ayude con las compras ¿no?

Yho: Exacto

Hao: Esa endemoniada me las va a pagar algún día, te lo juro un día me las pagara

Yho: Tranquilízate, de todas maneras debemos hacer las compras- se va-

Hao: -suspira y sigue a su hermano- Y yo que quería llegar a casa antes que tu

Salen de la escuela y se dirigen hacia la tienda y en el camino se encuentran con Horo y Len

Len: Vaya, vaya no pensé que los íbamos a encontrar en este lugar (N.A: Están en un callejón)

Hao: ¿Que quieren aguja y puercoespín?

Horo: ¿Cómo nos dijiste? –Vena en la frente-

Hao: Lo que oíste

Yho: Tranquilo Horo, Hao quédate quieto y chicos ¿podrían dejarnos pasar?

Len: Esta bien, pero con una condición

Hao: ¿Y cual es esa?

Len: Bueno lo que pasa es que tenemos que estudiar química y esta vez nos toca estudiar en su casa, si sacaran por un grato a Anna

Yho: Esta bien la sacaremos de la casa, pero que sea rápido ¿Ok?

Horo y Len: Ok

Len: Bueno pasen y otra cosa iremos mañana así que tengan todo listo

Yho: Esta bien

Hao: Lo tendremos todo listo

Siguen su camino hasta llegar a la tienda

Yho: ¿Tienes la lista?

Hao: Si, si aquí esta –la saca de su bolsillo- toma

Yho: Ok ¿vas tu o yo?

Hao: Ve tu yo fui la ultima vez

Yho: Esta bien

Entra a la tienda y sale después de unas dos horas

Yho: Bueno vamonos, ¿Hao? Ooo

Hao tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado de una de las paredes de la tienda oyendo música con unos audífonos puestos

Yho: -le quita uno de los audífonos- ¡HAO!

Hao: -abre los ojos de golpe- ¡Ay!, oye no hagas eso

Yho: Pues presta atención, además ¿de donde sacaste esos audífonos?

Hao: Los compre ayer para no recibir regaños de los profesores al oír música en clase y también es para no oír a Anna cuando me regaña

Yho: Vaya pero que buena idea ¿Dónde los compraste?

Hao: En la tienda que esta al lado de la escuela si quieres te consigo unos ya que el dueño me conoce y nos hicimos amigos

Yho: Si claro consíguemelos

* * *

><p><strong>Otashaman: <strong>¿Que tal, les gusta?, me llevo bastante pasar el primer cap a word XD, bueno, nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola hola mis queridos lectores espero que la esten pasando bien y si no subanse el animo con el segundo cap de mi fic XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Ram y Mina Las dos Primas Asakura**

En el camino comienza a sonar la melodía de la parte "en mil pedazos se volvió y el destino complico" del segundo opening de Shaman king

Hao: ¿De donde viene esa música?

Yho: Es mi teléfono -saca de su bolsillo un celular anaranjado, con uno de esos adornos colgantes en forma de Amidamaru en forma hitodama, y atiende- hola… si… si… ¿Qué?... esta bien… si adiós –cuelga-

Hao: ¿Quién era?

Yho: Adivina

Hao: No me digas Anna

Yho: Sip

Hao: -suspira- ¿Y que quería?

Yho: Llamo para decirme que hay una sorpresa para nosotros en la casa

Hao: ¿Una sorpresa?

Yho: Sip

Hao: ¿Qué será?

Yho: No me imagino pero mejor nos apuramos Anna me dijo que llegáramos temprano y ya sabes como se pone cuando no la obedecemos

Hao: -solo se la imagina y le dan escalofríos en toda la espalda- Si mejor nos apuramos (N.A: Se imaginaran como es que hasta Hao le tiene miedo ¬o¬)

Se van a la casa y cuando llegan

¿?: Vaya, vaya me imagine que los vería aquí

Hao: ¿Ah?-voltea- ¿Quién esta hay?

¿?: Oigan, acá arriba

Los dos voltean hacia el muro y se dan cuenta de que en este esta sentada una chica que conocen muy bien. La chica era muy parecida ellos, de cabello mas claro que de ellos del mismo largo que el de Yho y sus ojos del mismo color que el de ellos.

Los dos: ¡Mina!

Yho: Que sorpresa en verte prima

Mina: Igualmente Yho, y, Hao se ve que has madurado te vez mas guapo que la ultima vez

Hao: No digas eso –se sonroja- que no he cambiado

Mina: ¡Si!, lo hice sonrojar, gane

¿?: -desde adentro- ¡Rayos! Perdí

Mina: Jajaja, bueno entren que ya es hora de preparar la comida –entra en casa-

Yho: Esta bien, vamos Hao –entran los dos en la casa-

Mina: ¡Ya llegaron! Y me deben 1000 yenes

¿?: Si, si te los pagamos después

Anna: Ok –sale de la sala- Ya vieron parte de la sorpresa, ¿no?

Los dos: Sip

Yho: ¿Parte?

Anna: Si, ya que la otra parte esta aquí adentro –señala a la sala-

Hao: ¿Enserio?

¿?: -dentro de la sala- Enserio

Yho: -se acerca y abre la puerta- ¿Qué?, no puede ser ¿también viniste?

Hao: ¿Quién es Yho?

Yho: Mira

Hao: -se acerca a la puerta y ve que dentro esta una chica de cabello del mismo largo que el del mismo tono que Mina sentada en la sala (N.A: Por cierto las dos son de tez bronceada igual que ellos UuO)- Ram también viniste

Ram: No podía dejar que Mina viniera sola a visitarlos

Hao: -se le acerca y la abrasa- No pensé que vendrías, estas hermosa

Ram: Y tu no estas nada mal, guapo –se le aparece el espiritu de una loba en forma hitodama encima del hombro-

Espiritu1: Yo también vine

Hao: Hola Acua, ¿Cómo estas?

Acua: Si estar muerta es estar bien pues lo estoy

Hao: Jajaja, siempre quejadote de que estas muerta

Espiritu2: - una hermosa zorra blanca, aparece en los hombros de Mina- Yo tambien vine

Yho: -al lado de Mina- Ah, hola Brisa, ¿como estas linda zorrita?

Brisa: Muy bien, ¿y donde están Fueigon y Amidamaru?

(N.A: Fueigon es el espíritu acompañante de Hao, es el espíritu de un León, que controla el fuego y es uno de los tres espíritus animales de los elementos. Post: No le pude quitar a Hao su elemento así que hice esto)

Hao: No lo se pero deben estar cerca

¿?: Si muy cerca es mas al lado tuyo

Hao: Ah, aquí estas Fueigon

Fueigon: -un leon pardo de melena castaña al igual que el cabello de su shaman rodeado de fuego fantasma, voltea hacia Ram y Mina- Hola Acua, hola Brisa, hola Ram y Mina

Las cuatro: Hola Fueigon

Anna: ¿Ya terminaron de parlotear?

Yho: Si Anna, ya terminamos

Anna: Pues entonces vayan a hacer la cena

Yho: Si Anita, vamos Hao

Hao: Si

Ram: Esperen

Hao: ¿Qué ocurre Ram?

Ram: Yo los ayudare a cocinar

Yho: ¿Estas segura?, recuerda lo paso la ultima vez

Ram: Como crees que iba a saber que ese chocolate laxante no era un irrediente, además estaba en la mesa

Hao: Si, pero tuve un tremendo problema estomacal, por tres dias, después de comer ese pastel

Ram: No mi culpa que seas un glotón y tragón

Mina: Déjela a mejorado en la cocina, deberían probar sus dulces de fresas con crema

Yho: Que casualidad compre fresas y crema

Ram: Pues haré el postre, así que a cocinar

Se van a la cocina

Ram: Muy bien –se pone un delantal- ¿Dónde están las fresas y la crema?

Yho: -saca de una de las bolsas una caja de fresas y un pote de crema- ten

Ram: Gracias, oigan ¿tienen copas?

Hao: -baja de uno de los estantes unas copas y las pone en la mesa- Hay están, ¿es todo?

Ram: Si es todo

Hao: Pues entonces empecemos a preparar el almuerzo. Yho tu comienza a preparar el curri, Ram tu preparas el postre y yo me encargare de las verduras y el arroz

Yho: Me parece bien

Ram: Que mas puedo hacer

Hao: Entonces a trabajar –se pone un pañuelo en la cabeza, de esos que se usan cuando se limpia una casa-

Ram: Jajajaja

Hao: ¿De que te ríes?

Ram: De cómo te vez con ese pañuelo en la cabeza

Hao: ¿Esto? –señala el pañuelo- ahora que lo dices si se ve cómico. Bueno vamos que tenemos que terminar el almuerzo antes de 2 horas o Anna nos mata –comienza a cortar las verduras-

Ram: -comienza a lavar las fresas- Vaya, como que se ha vuelto estricta Anna

Hao: Ni te imaginas

Todo lo que duraron haciendo y sirviendo el almuerzo hablaron sobre Anna o lo que hacia la familia

Hao: Y lo peor de todo es que Anna es la prometida de Yho y yo no tengo, no es justo

Ram: Jajajaja, Como dices tu la vida no es justa, además fue la decisión de mis tíos y de nuestros abuelos

Hao: Si, pero no entiendo porque no me dieron una prometida y a Yho si

Ram: Tú no te imaginas

Hao: ¿Ah?, ¿Dijiste algo?

Ram: No, no he dicho nada –termina de servir el almuerzo-

Yho: ¡La cena esta lista!

Anna: -desde el piso de arriba- ya era hora me estoy muriendo de hambre –baja-

Hao: Tu siempre te estas muriendo de hambre

Anna: ¿Dijiste algo? –mirada de asesina-

Hao: No, no nada

Anna: Más te vale –se sienta y comienza a comer-

Mina: -llega al comedor- Vaya, ¿Ya esta listo el almuerzo?, lo hicieron rápido

Ram: Si, es que Anna tiene la regla de las dos horas

Mina: Ah con que es eso, ya veo

Anna: ¿Van a sentarse a comer o tengo que comer sola?

Todos: Si Anna –se sientan y empiezan a comer-

Después de comer es la hora de entrenar (N.A: Las clases son en la mañana asi que el entrenamiento es la tarde)

Anna: Yho tu harás 300 abdominales, Hao 200 sentadillas y chicas ¿Qué hacen normalmente cuando entrenan?

Ram: No mucho yo me quedo en sentadillas por unas 5, 10 o 20 horas según el humor que tenga

Mina: Y yo hago 1000 largatijas normalmente, abecés 2000

Hao e Yho: ¡¿Cómo?

Anna: Vaya, entrenan bastante OoO

Ram: Pues si, incluso vamos a clases de karate, kun fu y kendo

Anna: Como me gustaría que algunos –mira a los chicos- fueran así ¬¬

Hao: No nos mires así, que tu eres un ogro de los entrenamientos

Anna: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Hao: Ogro de lo entrenamientos, ¿Qué?¿acaso te molesta?

Anna: Te voy a

Hao: ¿A que?

Se acercan y se ve un rayo viajando de uno al otro y se oyen gatos bravos al fondo

Yho: Chicos no comiencen por favor –los separa- que no tenemos tiempo

Ram: Jajaja, parece que no van a cambiar nunca (N.A: La ultima vez que se vieron fue 5 años antes y ellos dos siguen peleándose igual a entonces)

Mina: Y que lo digas hermana

Después de entrenar y cenar era la hora de acostarse a dormir

Anna: -Sube al segundo piso y entra a una de las habitaciones con Ram y Mina- Esta será su habitación mientras están aquí –va saliendo- Si necesitan algo Hao, Yho y yo estamos al lado

Mina: Ok, gracias Anna

Anna: De nada –se va-

Ram: -mira el cuarto que tenia dos camas- Yo quiero la de la izquierda

Mina: Entonces yo tomo la derecha donde esta la ventana –pone su maleta en la cama saca su pijama y pone la maleta en el piso- voy a cambiarme –se quita el vestido que tenia y se pone su pijama-

Ram: Ok, yo también me cambiarme –deja la maleta en el piso, se cambia de ropa y se acuesta- buenas noches

Mina: -se acuesta- Hasta mañana –apaga la luz y se duerme-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado

Yho: ¿Ahora como haremos?

Hao: ¿Haremos que?

Yho: -le susurra al oído- lo de los chicos

Hao: Ah eso –piensa- ya se –le cuchichea al oído-

Yho: Buena idea, ¿pero como vamos a pagar eso?

Hao: No te preocupes yo me encargo

Anna: ¿Que tanto se están secreteando?

Hao: Nada, no es nada, ¿verdad Yho?, ¿Yho?

Yho: Zzzzzzzzzzz

Hao: Se durmió –se estira- bueno mejor me duermo, buenas noches Anna –se acuesta-

Anna: Buenas noches Hao –se acuesta, apaga la luz y se duerme-

* * *

><p><strong>Otashaman: <strong>Hello, espero que lo esten disfrutando. Vaya poble Hao debio tener problemas con ese problema estomacal OoOU, pero bueno, espero que lo esten disfrutando, el siguiente cap sera loco. Bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aqui el tercer cap de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Día de estudios y sorpresas**

A la mañana siguiente

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Sale de una de las camas una mano y apaga el despertador

Yho: -bosteza- ¿Qué hora es?, ¡Las 7:30!

Anna: -desde el piso de abajo- Yho baja ya es hora de desayunar

Yho: Ya voy –se cambia, baja y se encuentra con esta escena en el comedor-

Hao con un pañuelo en la cabeza y una cara de pocos amigos sentado a la mesa, Ram comenzando a comer, Mina tratando de animar a Hao y Anna comiendo mientras ve la tele

Yho: ¿Te toco cocinar? –se sienta a la mesa-

Hao: Si, y a regañadientes ya que alguien ¬¬ -mira a Yho- no se despertó temprano

Yho: Disculpa me quede dormido

Hao: -gruñe y se quita el pañuelo de la cabeza- que excusa mas barata

Mina: Jajaja

Hao: No te rías Mina

Mina: Disculpa se me salio

Hao: -sopla hacia arriba moviéndose un mechón de cabello- come Yho que mas tarde debemos encargarnos de algo

Yho: ¿De que?

Hao: -mueve los ojos hacia Anna-

Yho: -ve a Anna- ah si de eso

Ram: -que los oía desde ase rato- ¿De que tanto están hablando?

Hao: De nada, cosa de hombres

Ram: -pone cara de que estos traman algo-

2 horas después

Yho: Anna

Anna: ¿Si? –sin mover la vista de la televisión-

Yho: ¿Quieres? –voltea a la puerta donde esta Hao- ¿Quieres ir al cine?

Anna: Si pero no tenemos dinero suficiente

Yho: -voltea a la puerta con cara de ¿estas seguro?-

Hao: -asiente con la cabeza-

Yho: -con lagrimas- yo lo pago T-T

Anna: ¿Enserio? –voltea-

Yho: -asiente con la cabeza dos veces-

Anna: Pues entonces iré, pero tú te quedas aquí

Yho: Si Anita

Anna: se levanta y se va a arreglar-

Después de 10 minutos

Anna: -baja las escaleras muy elegantemente vestida- Ya estoy lista para irme – pone la mano pidiendo dinero-

Yho: Toma –le da el dinero para el cine-

Anna: Gracias –lo guarda-

Yho: Mis ahorros T-T

Hao: No te quejes que hay también van mis ahorros –resbala una lágrima por su mejilla (N.A: No lo creo, ¿Hao llorando? O.O, vaya, pero que lindo se ve XD)

Mina: Que disfrutes la película Anna =D

Ram: -con tono de sarcasmo- Si pudiéramos ir contigo

Yho: Que sarcástica

Anna: Pero no olvides que tienes mi número, así que llámame si ocurre algo, ¿Ok Ram?

Ram: Ok

Anna: -se va-

Yho: Bueno -se estira- a trabajar, Hao ¿tienes los libros?

Hao; Si, están en la sala

Yho: Ok, entonces todo esta listo

Ram: ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

Yho: Ya lo veras

10 minutos después

Ding Dong

Yho: Ya llegaron

Mina: Yo abro –se levanta y abre la puerta-

Horo: Buenos días Yho

Mina: ¿Yho?, yo no soy Yho

Horo: ¿Cómo que no?, claro que debes ser el, tienes los ojos marrones, el cabello castaño y usas au…di…fonos, un momento ¿Dónde están tus audífonos?

Mina: Yo no uso audífonos

Horo: -la ve de arriba abajo y se ríe-

Len: -que llego con el- ¿De que te ríes?

Horo: De que usa vestido jajajajaja

Yho: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mina: Que ellos no entienden que no soy tu

Len: Me lo imagine

Horo: ¿Acaso veo doble?, hay dos Yhos

Mina: -le comienza a brotar una vena- ¡Que no soy Yho! Por cuarta vez

Horo: -con cara de no te creo- ¿A si?, bueno si no eres Yho ¿entonces quien eres?

Len: Horo ¿Qué no vez que es una chica?

Horo: ¿Ah? –la mira detalladamente y se da cuenta de que si es una chica- Es verdad es una chica O_O

Mina: Hasta que te das cuenta

Horo: ¿Pero quien eres tu?

Yho: Horo-Horo, Len, quiero presentarles a Mina es una de mis primas

Horo: Tu…tu…tututu…¿tu prima?

Yho: Sip

Horo: Pero es igual a ti

Yho: Es lógico ya que es hija de la hermana gemela de mi madre

Horo: Bueno, disculpa Mina –se pone la mano detrás de la cabeza y después la saluda- mucho gusto yo soy Horo-Horo Usui y soy amigo de Yho

Len: Y yo soy Len Tao –se agacha delante de ella- es un gusto conocerte –le besa la mano-

Mina: (Que caballero) –se sonroja- el…el gusto es mió Len Tao

Yho: Jijiji, entremos, todo esta listo

Horo: Ok –entra-

Len: -se levanta- Esta bien –entra-

Mina: -se le pone la cara como la de un gato- (Que lindo) –entra sonrojada-

Entran en la sala y encuentran a Hao hablando con Ram

Horo: Sinceramente estoy viendo doble

Ram: Disculpa, pero no estas viendo doble, yo soy Ram Asakura y soy prima de Hao e Yho

Len: Gusto en conocerte Ram, yo soy Len Tao y el es Horo-Horo Usui. Somos amigos de Yho (N.A: Por cierto el apellido de Horo no es invento mió, lo encontré en Internet)

Ram: Gusto en conocerlos

Acua: -aparece encima de la mesa- ¿No me vas a presentar Ram?

Brisa: -aparece en forma hitodama encima del hombro de Mina- ¿Y a mi Mina?

Ram: Ay disculpen, chicos ella es Acua mi espíritu acompañante

Mina: Y esta –agarra a Brisa como un cachorro- Es Brisa mi espíritu acompañante

Horo: Con que estos son los otros dos espiritus animales de ¿Qué cosa era?

Len: Los elementos

Horo: Si, si de los elementos

Ram: -susurrándole a Hao- Si es tonto

Hao: Y no has visto nada

Ram: -fondo negro y se ve detrás de ella una versión transparente de ella con la palabra "conciencia" en la frente (N.A: Estilo Inner Sakura de Naruto)- (¡Si! veré como me quedo con este idiota)

Yho: Bueno, basta de presentaciones y comencemos a estudiar –agarra un libro y comienza a leer-

Horo: Esta bien, después les presentamos a nuestros espíritus acompañantes

Ram: Ok

Mina: Nosotras les prepararemos unos bocadillos –se levanta- vamos Ram

Ram: Ya voy –se levanta también y se va a la cocina con su hermana-

30 minutos después

Ram y Mina salen de la cocina con una bandeja de bocadillos y se encuentran con esta escena:

Yho estaba dormido en la mesa, Hao discutiendo con Len y Horo-Horo volviéndose loco de lo difícil que es lo que estudian así que comienza a escribir una chuleta

Ram: Esto si que es un espectáculo

Mina: -con una gota en la cabeza- Estoy reacuerdo contigo nee-chan

Ram: Ya tranquilos –pone la bandeja en la mesa- tomen aquí están los bocadillos

Hao: -agarra uno- Gracias Ram –voltea hacia Len- que no es así, para congelar la gelatina se debe utilizar acetato de potasio y citrato de potasio que se encuentran en los extintores de incendios (N.A: Esto lo saque de Jenny la robot adolescente)

Len: ¿Estas seguro? ¬-¬

Hao: Si, si no me crees lee el libro

Len: -lee el libro-Es cierto eso es lo que se necesita, creí que solo molestabas en clase

Hao: Ya vez que eso no es lo único que hago, también estudio, es más detrás de ti veras una medalla de mejor estudiante en primaria.

Len: -voltea y ve una hermosa medalla de oro colgada en la pared y una foto de Hao en uniforme de primaria con la medalla puesta y al ver la fecha se da cuenta que fue 4 años atrás- Vaya, entonces te haré caso de ahora en adelante –con tono de sarcasmo- (N.A: Hao es fastidioso pero es muy inteligente y estudioso)

Hao: Que sarcástico ¬-¬, ¿acaso has recibido algo mejor?

Len: A ver –comienza a recordar- 8 medallas de estudio, 4 meritos de comportamiento, 1 trofeo de deportes escolares, 3 medallas de torneos de kun-fu, y 2 trofeos de torneos escolares uno de deletreo y otro de matemáticas

Hao: O.O ¡Cuantas cosas!

Len: Te lo dije soy mas listo que tu

Hao: Si como no –pone su libro a un lado-

Yho: ¡Ay! – se soba la cabeza- que forma de despertarme

Hao: Ups, disculpa Yho

(N.A: Adivinaron al mover el libro este le callo en la cabeza al pobre Yho)

Yho: No importa –se soba aun mas- ¿Cómo van estudiando?

Len: Bien pero –voltea y ve a Horo que sigue escribiendo su chuleta- No todos lo memorizamos

Yho: Bueno de todas formas no importa, sigamos estudiando –agarra su libro y comienza a estudiar-

2 horas después

Yho: -ve el reloj- Que tarde, muchachos deben irse Anna llegara en cualquier momento

Len: Esta bien –cierra su libro, recoge y se levanta- vamonos Horo

Horo: Ya voy –recoge sus cosas y se levanta-

Len: Hasta luego chicos nos vemos el lunes –se van-

Yho: Ok hasta el lunes

Hao: Fiu, por poco

Yho: Y que lo digas, por poco –recogen todo y lo guardan-

* * *

><p><strong>Otashaman: jajaja, ¿les gusto? porque yo gose escribiendolo. Auh, pobre Yho, le dieron en toda la cabeza, esa escena la saque de una imagen que encontre. El siguiente cap lo tengo escrito pero no pasado a word asi que esperen un poco. Bye-bye<strong>


End file.
